Welcome to Hell: A Hazbin Hotel Fanfic DISCONTINUED
by Average Hazbin Hotel Fan
Summary: Penny is a new resident of hell. She meets Charlie, and the rest of the Hazbin Hotel staff. She becomes a one of the new clients for the Hazbin Hotel. Read about how she goes on fun adventures with the gang. It's also a musical.
1. Meet my OC's: Penny

**Hazbin Hotel and it's characters owned by Vivienne Medrano (Vivziepop) except my OC's. Penny is a cat demon. Her cause of death was being poisoned. She's a Siamese cat with brown eyes and she wears a blue dress and dark blue tights. She's kind and sympathetic most of the time. Her abilities include creating shadow demons, having sharp claws that can slice through anything, and super agility. She's 22 years old. She likes Alastor (her best friend), Angel Dust (her best friend), Husk (her crush), Tom Trench (her best friend),cute things, food, music(mainly acapella), getting revenge on people, dad jokes, dancing, musical numbers, and roller coasters. She hates bitches, sexistes, racistes, bugs, getting dissed, spoiled people, vegetables, doing chores, and Katie Killjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Penny Becomes a Resident

**Don't own Hazbin Hotel. Just OC's.**

A/N: Thank you all for your constructive criticism. I'm new to writing stories. I'm learning as I go. Thanks for reading this.

When she was alive, Penny lived in Jacksonville, Florida at the time. When she graduated high school, she went to Jacksonville University. There, she developed a romantic relationship with a boy named Brandon Hayer. He was in a gang and oftentimes when he would walk her home, they would constantly get confronted by other gangs and get into constant fights. Sometimes the fight would get so violent, they would often lead to someone getting serious injuries. Even death. It started to have an influence on Penny and she ended up joining Brandon's gang. Little did she know by joining his gang, she would do something that would change her life forever. One day, when Brandon and Penny were walking home, they got attacked by another gang like any other day. One of the gang members held Brandon captive. Penny, in an effort to save him, shot and successfully killed the member with a pistol she got as a gift from Brandon. She threatened the other members that they would be next if they didn't leave them alone. The gang ran off, dragging their dead members body with them. When Penny got home. She was appalled by what she had become, and was really upset about what she did. She ran into her room and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep. The next few days, Penny avoided any contact with Brandon at all. When she finally had the courage to talk to him, he was furious. Brandon wanted to know why Penny had been avoiding him. She told him that she didn't want to be in a gang anymore and broke up with him. Brandon was very angry when he walked home alone. Then the gang that attacked him and Penny the other day confronted him and said that they would threaten to call the police on him about killing their member, but they wouldn't if he killed Penny. Brandon, wanting revenge, agreed to do it. The next day, he bought a cup of coffee and put poison in it. He went over to Penny's house and knocked on the door. She opened and he said that he quit being in a gang so he could be with her again, and that he bought her coffee to make up for getting mad at her. She reluctantly fell for it and drank the coffee. She then felt her throat closing and everything faiding to black. She fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was Brandon's smug face before she eventually died from poisoning. When she woke up, she looked around and noticed that everything looked like a bad part of a town. She then looked up and saw that the sky was red and there was a pentagram. Then she looked at a window and saw her reflection. She was shocked to see that she looked like a cat. "Where am I?" she wondered as she looked around at this strange place. Then she looked up to see a sign that said "WELCOME TO HELL". Then, she heard a female voice over what sounded like an intercom.

"Attention, a new resident has just arrived in hell." Penny finally realized where she was. She was indeed in hell.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Charlie and Alastor

"I'm in hell," Penny said a little overwhelmed. She still couldn't believe it. She was in hell. In literal hell. She held her shoulders and stared at the ground. Completely stunned. She then heard someone clear they're throat and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a blonde girl with a doll face wearing a suit and a very tall, thin man with sharp yellow teeth, red and black tufts of hair/fur resembling deer ears, two small black deer antlers, and red eyes.

"Greetings," the deer demon replied with a smile.

"You look really confused. Are you the new resident?" asked the doll faced girl also smiling. Penny hesitated for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We're so so happy to meet you. that's Alastor," the girl said gesturing to the deer demon, "and I'm Charlie, princess of hell. But you can skip the formalities," the demon girl said with a small chuckle.

"Penny. I'm Penny," Penny said introducing herself. "Geez, I really am in hell, aren't I?" Penny asked Charlie who gave her an awkward smile.

"Yeah, you're in hell. It's awful," Charlie replied with a chuckle, "but you get used to it. So, what'cha in for? Murder, rape, a life destroying drug addiction? It's usually pretty predictable."

"I shot a guy. Pretty bad huh?" Penny said laughing awkwardly and sagging a little. Penny just met these two, but strangely, she felt comfortable around them. Like she could trust them.

"Yeah, that's pretty bad. You'll fit right in," Alastor said patting her shoulder.

"You still seem pretty overwhelmed. Maybe we should go get a drink, eh?" Charlie suggested.

"We know a quiet bar on the corner that doesn't get hit too hard with all the bloodthirsty sadists running around. So it should be pretty relaxing," Alastor said pointing to a diner around the corner.

"Eh, why not. Could really use a drink anyway," Penny said with a shrug.

Charlie, Alastor, and Penny walked out of the open onto a sidewalk past a few buildings. Charlie looked at Penny with a smile.

"So, you decided to be in... hell." Charlie gave an awkward chuckle. "Oh, and don't worry about your ID. Your age doesn't mean shit here." They continued walking. "See, It's right over here," said Charlie as they round a corner and stop at a diner. Penny looked up and saw the sign. It said "THE DEGENERATE DINER". "The Degenerate Diner. Yay," Charlie said awkwardly as she opened the door. The three walked in. Penny looked around and saw demons having conversations, roughhousing, or just passed out from drinking too much. It was pretty calm for the most part.

"It's pretty laid-back," Alastor said walking over to the front counter. A demon with big horns wearing a suit was cleaning a beer mug with a white rag.

"Hey Von," Charlie said to the demon. Von looked up at her. "Can we get three rectified spirits please, on the rocks?" Von walked over to the back of the bar.

"What's a rectified spirit? Never had one before," Penny asked.

"What's that? Oh, um, this is a pretty lightweight drink. It's only 97% alcohol," Alastor said answering her question. Von then came back and slid three martini glasses on the table and a bottle of Jinro Soju(a popular spirit drink) in a bucket of ice.

"I figured we'd take it easy," Charlie said as she took the bottle out and opened it. She then proceeded to pour the spirit into the martini glasses. She set the bottle back in the bucket and grabbed one of the glasses. Alastor then took one. Penny took the last one. "Well, here's to your new residence. Cheers." Charlie, Alastor and Penny raised their martini glasses and then took a sip. "Um, so, I know you just got here, but maybe you would be interested in my new passion project," Charlie said to Penny while sipping out of the martini glass.

"OK, you got me interested. What is it?" said Penny now curious. "Well, you see, there's an overpopulation problem here in hell, and up until now we've been eradicating it with mass genocide," Charlie said feeling a little down.

"Oh, that's awful," Penny said empathizing with Charlie. "Yeah, and I'd really like to do something about it. For the betterment of my people. So I had an idea. A hotel that rehabilitates sinners, and gives them a chance for redemption." When Charlie said that, two female demon sitting at a table laughed. Charlie felt a little downhearted. Alastor glared at the girls with anger and they immediately stopped laughing. Alastor then pat Charlie on the shoulder and smiled at her. She gave a small grin back and continued talking. "So, ahem, as I was saying, you'd check in, we'd help you clean up and, poof, your on your way up there," Charlie said pointing to the ceiling. "We've only been open for a few weeks but, I think we're doing pretty well. We have four clients so far. So, uh, if you're interested, you can have a second chance." Penny thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not? Could be fun," Penny said smiling.

"Really? Do you want to come see it?" Charlie said excited. Really happy that she would have a new client.

"Yeah, alright," Penny said setting her glass down. "That's great to hear," Charlie said smiling. Charlie and Penny started getting ready to leave. "Coming Al?" Charlie asked Alastor who was still at the counter.

"In a second dear, just paying for our drinks," Alastor said pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about that. Guess I got a little too excited," Charlie said giving a nervous chuckle. Alastor set a few dollars and coins on the counter.

"Here's your change. I made sure I counted every penny and dollar right. It might be a little off, but I hope this is up to your satisfactory," Alastor said as Von counted the money.

"Seems to be enough. You're good," Von said putting the money in the cash register.

"Oh, it's the right amount? Thank you, I'm glad," Alastor said walking off to join the girls. "Shall we be off," Alastor said opening the door.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Charlie said as she rushed out the door. Penny and Alastor follow behind her.

"She's really excited, isn't she?" Penny said to Alastor. Alastor laughed and said,

"Dear, you have know idea."


	4. Meet my OC's: Aaron

**Aaron is**** the chef at Hazbin Hotel.** **He's a wolf demon. His cause of death was committing suicide. He's a grey wolf** **with orange eye's and wears a black and pink chef outfit. When he's not in uniform, he usually wears a black hoodie**** and black jeans.** **He's grumpy most of the time but he's also patient and understanding. Though he thinks his friends are goofballs, he enjoys their company.** **His abilities include turning invisible, super strength, and a super howl that can blast someone away or blows things up.** **He's 36 years old.** **He likes Husk (his best friend), Penny (his best friend), Angel Dust (his boyfriend), Cherri (his best friend), Alastor (his best friend), turf wars, Angel flirting with him, kinky stuff, when Alastor uses his powers, drinking, rock music, reading, and roughhousing with the boys.** **He hates Vaggie (frenemy), spicy food, cute things, when people harm Angel, and Sir Pentious.**


	5. Chapter 3: Meeting The Rest of the Gang

Charlie skipped cheerfully down the sidewalk as Alastor and Penny followed behind her. Alastor turned to Penny. "Now I know you're still pretty new here and all, but what do you think so far?" Penny thought for a moment, then answered.

"Honestly, it hasn't been that bad."

"Well, that's great. I'm-"

"Fuck You!" Penny and Alastor heard a demon call from behind them. They turned to see a demon running from a big, bull demon. The demon then got squished by falling debree. All the demons in the area laughed. Even Alastor.

"Well, that happens. It's hell. You get used to it overtime. Don't worry darling, it's not that far." They continued walking until they stopped at a hotel.

"And here it is! The Hazbin Hotel," Charlie said pointing to the building. They walk inside. "So what do you think?" Charlie said spreading her arms open wide and smiling.

"It looks amazing Charlie," Penny said returning the smile.

"Come on, you should meet the staff."

Charlie grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her to the front desk where a cat with wings wearing a black top hat and a red bowtie was sitting. He was drinking out of a bottle of cheap booze. "This is Husk. He works at the front desk," Charlie said introducing him. Husk turned to look at Penny.

"Hey," he said while drinking from his bottle of booze.

"Say Husk, did you happen to see Vaggie and Angel anywhere?" Charlie asked. Before Husk could answer, they all suddenly heard screaming followed by pig squealing.

"Fat Nuggets, get back here!" a male voice yelled.

"I told you to leave him in your room!" a different male voice yelled.

"Will somebody grab that pig?!" another voice yelled, this time female.

"No, you'll hurt him! Let me get him. Fat Nuggets, come back to daddy!" the first male voice yelled.

"Yeah, you'll find them in the kitchen," Husk said as he pointed down a hall. Alastor and Penny follow Charlie down the hallway to which Husk pointed to. When they got to the end, Charlie opened the door to the kitchen. A small potbellied pig ran out the door along with a spider demon, a moth demon, and a wolf demon. The three demons chased the pig into the main lobby.

"I gotcha," said the spider demon picking up the pig which was squealing. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Fat Nuggets. Daddy's here. Shh. There there Fat Nuggets," the spider said to the pig in a gentle loving tone while kissing it's head. The pig stopped squealing and calmed down. "Shh, it's okay Fat Nuggets. It's okay." The pig snorted happily and nuzzled the spiders cheek. The spider demon giggled. "There we go. Fat Nuggets is okay," said the spider putting the pig down on a couch near the front doors.

Alastor, Penny, and Charlie walked into the lobby. "Well, that was quite the introduction," said Penny. The spider demon, the moth demon, and the wolf demon turned to look at her. "So Charlie, aren't you going to introduce me?" she said turning to Charlie.

"Oh, right. Penny, I'd like you to meet Vaggie, the manager of the hotel and my girlfriend," Charlie said gesturing to the moth demon.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Sorry about all that, Angel just lost control of his pet," she said glaring at the spider demon.

"FYI, my pet's name is Fat Nuggets, and you're the one who startled him," Angel said returning the glare.

"It's alright, I think Fat Nuggets is cute," said Penny going over and sitting on the couch with the pig. "Hi there," she said patting Fat Nuggets's head. The pig then walked over to her and he rubbed his head on her side.

"Aww, he really likes you," said Angel patting the pig's head.

"This slutty spider, as you just heard, is Angel. Angel Dust. He's one of our clients," Charlie sat patting Angel's back.

"The one and only. I'm the most famous pornstar this side of the pentagram, so yeah, I'm kind of a big deal around here," Angel said sounding a little cocky.

"That's not the only thing that's big," said the wolf demon giving a seductive face to the spider. Angel looked at the wolf seductively back and purred. The wolf whistled. Penny blushed deeply. Charlie chuckled nervously.

Alastor, Vaggie, and Husk said "Oh brother," as the couple continued to flirt.

"This handsome beefcake over here is my boyfriend Aaron," said Angel while stroking Aaron's chest.

"He works as the chef for this Hotel. Oh, where's Nifty? Nifty's our housekeeping manager. She should be around here somewhere," Charlie said looking around. Just then, something popped out from behind the couch and scared Penny. She jumped out of her seat in fear.

"What the heck was that?" Penny turned to see a little girl in a dress with one eye sitting on the head of the couch.

"Hi, I'm Nifty! It's nice to meet you. You're a cat. I like cats!" Alastor covers Nifty's mouth before she can say anything else.

"I think that's enough out of you," Alastor says while pushing Nifty aside.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," says Penny.

"We're happy to have you as our guest Penny," Alastor says with a smile. "Hm. Charlie are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alastor says grinning at Charlie.

"We should sing her a song to make her feel welcome?" Charlie said smiling back at Alastor.

"Oh no," Vaggie said covering her face with her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alastor said as he snapped his fingers and the lights went out.

Be our Guest

sung by the Hazbin Hotel Cast

Original song from Beauty and the Beast

(A spotlight shines on Charlie)

Charlie:

(talking)

Ma chere Mademoiselle

It's with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight

Now we invite you to relax, sit right there, as the Hazbin staff proudly sings about how great this hotel is

Your going to enjoy your stay here

(singing)

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put this hotel to the test

You don't have to worry just relax and we'll provide the rest

You'll feel sweet

you'll feel well

at this ol' Hazbin Hotel

just come and put us to the test

and soon you're on your way to heaven

Alastor:

(singing)

All your sin

will be cured

as for the heaven part we're not exactly sure

but we'll dress you with a wide smile nonetheless

Charlie:

(singing)

You're gonna have a ball

Alastor:

(singing)

You won't regret it doll

Charlie Alastor:

(singing)

Come be our guest

Oui, our guest

be our guest

(Skip to the end because I couldn't think of any more lyrics. Sorry.)

When the song was done, Penny clapped and cheered. "That was amazing guys."

"Thanks. I've been waiting to sing the song to someone for weeks, but Vaggie wouldn't let me," Charlie said looking pouty at Vaggie.

"Sorry Charlie, but the last time you sang, it went horribly wrong," Vaggie said grabbing Charlie's shoulders.

"It's alright Vaggie. Everybody gets humiliated on TV sometimes," Charlie said reassuring Vaggie that she had nothing to worry about. Vaggie smiled and hugged Charlie.

"So now that that's over, Penny, do you want me to show you your room?" Charlie asked Penny.

"Sure, what kind of rooms do you have?" asked Penny.

"I think I know just the perfect room for you," Charlie said strolling over to the front desk. "Husk, can you get me the keys to the garden suite?" Charlie asked Husk. Husk went to the back and grabbed a key out of many keys on a wall. He then walked back and handed the key to Charlie.

"Here ya go," Husk said sitting back in his chair and handing her the keys.

"Come on, I think your really gonna like this," Charlie said grabbing Penny's hand and pulling her down a hallway. When they get to the end of the hall, there is a door. Charlie unlocked it with the key. "Here it is. The garden suite," she said opening the door for the big reveal. The walls were covered with gold and green wallpaper. The floor was a white carpet. Off to the left there was a small bathroom with a closet. In the center was a bed and next to it a small, pink mini fridge. Off to the far right there was a coffee machine and some couches. There was also a sliding door that led to a beautiful garden outside. Penny was speechless. "It's amazing right?" said Charlie smiling at Penny.

"It's awesome!" Penny exclaimed. "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem. Well, I'm gonna let you get settled in and there are some spare clothes in the closet if you need any. Enjoy your stay, and welcome to hell," Charlie said as she set the key on a small drawer next to the door and closed the door. Penny laid on the bed and sighed happily.

"I think I'm going to like this place," Penny said smiling.

**That's the end of this chapter, and sorry if the song wasn't that good. I'll do better in other chapters. Anyways bye, tune in for chapter 4.**


	6. Meet my OC's: Alysa,Amy,Kacey, and Jason

**Alysa is Alastor's younger sister. She's a deer demon but she's blue. Her cause of death was starvation. She has eyes that look like Alastor's but blue and she wears a blue frock with a cape and blue tights****. She acts silly and childish sometimes. She loves her family de****arly.** **Her abilities include phasing through objects, hypnosis, and turning into a deer.** **S****he's 16 years old.** **She likes Amy (older sister), Alastor (older brother), Kacey (best friend)**, **candy, cats, Alastor's singing, pranks, taking pictures, electric swing, and helping out at the hotel. She hates when her family is threatened, people touching her things,** **her parents, sports, and Jason.**

**Amy is Alastor's older sister. She's a deer demon but she's black****. Her cause of death was suicide. She has eyes that look like Alastor's but grey, she wears glasses, and she wears a black tunic with black leggings. She's bossy and serious most of the time, but is nice once people get to know her. She protects her family at all costs. Her abilities include eating souls, squeezing into tight spaces, and turning into a deer. She's 42 years old. She likes Alysa (younger sister), Alastor (younger brother), Vaggie (best friend), Jason (boyfriend), Kasey (best friend), berries, pranks, teasing Alastor, vaping, and heavy metal. She hates people threatening her family, her parents, fire, people teasing her, Angel flirting, cute things, and getting up early.**

**Kasey**** is Alastor's super crush. She's a fox demon. Her cause of death was being drowned. She's a white fox that has pink eyes and wears a hot pink cardigan and ****dark blue leggings. She's energetic and can sometimes be a bit of a stalker and comes off as annoying though she tries her best not to be. She's also oblivious to everything around her and gets distracted easily (mostly by Alastor). Her abilities include turning into a savage beast when she's mad, telekinesis, and using her tail as a knife. She's 28 years old. She likes Alastor (obviously), Alysa (best friend), Amy (best friend), Charlie (best friend), swimming, seafood, painting, stalking Alastor, star gazing, relationship drama, gossiping, shopping, and dressing up. She hates, Mimzy (rival for Alastor's affection), when people say Alastor is asexual, garbage, jelly doughnuts, when Alastor gets mad, and when people ignore her.**

**Jason**** is Amy's boyfriend. ****He's a red demon with three horns (two on either side of his head and one on his forehead), and black teeth. His cause of death was being shot in the heart. He has blue eyes and wears a torn blue shirt with a skull on it and torn blue jeans. He's tough and likes to gamble. He's an asshole. He doesn't actually care about Amy. His abilities include shapeshifting into other demons, having teeth that can rip through anything, and a poisonous bite. he's 47 years old. He likes putting people down, gambling, starting fights, ****drinking, turf wars, Sir Pentious (best friend), and destruction. He hates, Amy, Alysa, Kacey, Alastor, happy things, bugs, and slime.**


	7. Chapter 4: Oh, It's You

**Firelord67, thanks for the feedback.** **I'm a beginner at writing stories, so bare with me here.**

**Enjoy**** Chapter 4 everyone.**

It was a quiet morning at the Hazbin Hotel. Penny sat and read a book on the couch by the entrance to the hotel. When Penny finished reading, she went over to the bar where Husk was sitting. Drinking booze as usual. "Hey Husk," she said smiling at him. Husk looked up at Penny and frowned.

"The usual?" Husk said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Penny said brimming with joy. Husk got up and walked over to a cabinet and opened it.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today," Penny heard someone say. She turned to see Angel leaning on the counter. He smiled at her. "Something good happen?" Angel asked curiously. Penny was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"I've been thinking and, I'm not sure if I want to leave this place. To be honest, when I first heard about hell, I thought living here would be awful, but now that I'm here, ever since I met you guys, and over the few days that I spent here, hell doesn't seem all that bad. Aside from the turf wars and violence and stuff. And it's especially better living here with you guys. It might sound crazy, but it's true." Angel was shocked. He never heard a demon say that they wanted to stay in hell before.

"Wow. Really?" Angel said surprised.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy," Penny replied smiling. Husk returned with a bottle of spirit in a bucket of ice and a martini glass. "Thanks Husk," Penny said thanking him.

"Sure, whatever," Husk said grumpily as he sat back down on his stool and drank from his bottle of cheep booze. Penny poured herself a glass of spirit and took a sip from her martini glass. Angel and Penny continued to have a conversation while Husk was drinking booze. Someone then knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Charlie said rushing to the door and opening it. "Hi, welcome to the Hazbin Hotel. I'm Charlie, the owner. How may I help you?" Charlie looked to see two deer demons (one blue the other black), a fox demon, and a demon with three horns standing in the doorway.

"We heard that Alastor is here," the blue deer demon said. "I'm Alysa. That's my big sis Amy," Alysa said gesturing to the black deer demon, "that's Kacey," Alysa said now gesturing to the fox demon, "and this is Jason," she said finally gesturing to the three horned demon.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'll let Alastor know your here. Why don't you come in?" Charlie said moving aside. The four walk in. Alysa, Amy, and Kacey sat on the couch. Jason rested by the door and smoked on a cigarette. "Sit tight, I'll go get Al," Charlie said rushing up a flight of stairs. She made it to the top and walked down a hallway. She stopped at a door that said "MANAGER'S OFFICE". She opened the door. "Vaggie? Is Alastor-," Charlie paused when she heard a smash. She ran inside. "Vaggie?" Charlie said in a worried tone.

"Vaggie, control yourself!" Charlie heard Alastor yell. She looked towards a door. She walked over and it said "STORAGE CLOSET".

"Vaggie? Alastor? Are you in there?" Charlie said pressing her ear up against the door.

"Thank goodness! Charlie, get us out of here! Vaggie's having a panic attack!" Alastor yelled from the other side of the door. Charlie struggled to open the door. She pulled as hard as she could. Then the door flew open and a bunch of office supplies fell out. Charlie fell to the ground. Alastor squeezed between a crack between the door and the office supplies. Vaggie followed quickly after. Alastor helped Charlie off of the ground. "Are you alright darling?" Alastor asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Now could you both explain to me how you managed to get stuck in the storage closet?" Charlie said pointing to the open closet door with supplies piling out of it. Alastor and Vaggie exchanged quick glances at each other.

"It's a long story hun," Vaggie said chuckling nervously and patting Charlie's shoulder. "Say, instead of talking about the problem, how about we clean up this mess?" she Vaggie, desperately trying to escape the situation.

"Yes, I agree!" said Alastor quickly agreeing with Vaggie. Vaggie and Alastor speedwalked over to the pile of office supplies and started to pick them up. Charlie sighed and helped out too.

Meanwhile back in the main lobby, Jason, the three horned demon, was getting really impatient. He scowled and crushed the cigarette he was smoking in his hands. "How long are we gonna wait here? I've got stuff to do," he said grumbling.

"Just be patient babe," said Amy calmly. "She's only been gone for 15 minutes."

"Well, I want out of this dump!" Jason said raising his voice. Penny and Angel stopped talking and stared at him. So did Husk who was drying a cup with a rag. Amy Kacey and Alysa looked at him as well. "What? What are you all looking at?" Jason said angrily.

"Dude, can you chill?" Angel said scowling at him.

"There was no need to raise you voice sweetie. Sorry everyone, he gets easily agitated," Amy said embarrassed.

"Do not," Jason said huffing and crossing his arms. "Why the fuck are we here again?"

"I told ya hun. You have problems with controlling your anger. This could help you. We're also visiting my brother. So I need you to be courteous when he comes down," Amy said pissed off trying not to raise her voice.

"First of all, for the millionth time, I do not have anger issues. Second, who cares about seeing your stupid brother? He doesn't even like me," Jason said scowling.

"Just pretend to be happy to see him. For me? Please?" Amy said begging for him to be nice to Alastor. Jason rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Fine! Whatever."

"Thanks babe," Amy said going over to Jason and kissing him on the cheek. He looked in disgust. So did Alysa. Amy then sat back down on the couch. Everyone suddenly heard footsteps. They turned and saw Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor coming down the stairs.

"Sorry we took so long. We had a little mess to clean up. Anyway Alastor, these are the guests I've been telling you about," Charlie said gesturing to the newcomers.

"Al!" Alysa happily screamed running into Alastor's open arms.

"My dear Alysa. It's wonderful to see you sister dear," Alastor said picking up cuddling his little sister. Amy, Kacey, and Jason walk over to the two.

"Great to see you again Al. How ya been?" Amy asked her brother patting him on shoulder.

"I've been wonderful Amy," Alastor said putting Alysa down and hugging Amy. Amy hugged back.

"Al," Jason said crossing his arms. Alastor turned his gaze to Jason. He stopped hugging Amy and walked over to Jason, towering over the demon. Jason wasn't even a little afraid. He just scowled at Alastor and crossed his arms.

"It's Alastor to you Jason," Alastor said crossing his arms and scowling at him, still keeping that yellow toothy smile. Everyone could clearly see the tension between the two demons. Alysa stood between the two before things quickly escalated into a fight.

"Hey Alastor, you know Kacey right?" Alysa quickly said trying to avoid a fight between Alastor and Jason. Alastor looked towards Kacey. The fox blushed. He huffed at Jason and walked over to Kacey.

"Wonderful to see you again Kacey," Alastor said shaking Kacey's hand.

"Yeah, great to see you too," Kacey said awkwardly. Alastor rolled his eyes and turned to Amy.

"So, mind telling me why you all are here?" asked Alastor raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Amy said nervously.

"Good news first please."

"Okay. The good news is that we found out that you were staying at this hotel and we came to show our support, and maybe stay here if It's okay."

"It's alright with me. Charlie?" Alastor turned to Charlie who was smiling widely.

"Of course. We're always happy to have new clients," Charlie said cheerfully.

"Great, because we have someone who really needs you help. Do you help people with anger issues?" Amy asked.

"Why of course. Anyone is welcome. Why do you ask?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well..." Amy looked over at Jason who was smoking a cigarette. Alastor's eyes widened. His smile turning small.

"Wait. Don't tell me that he's staying here," Alastor said grabbing Amy's shoulders.

"Guess I didn't need to explain what the bad news was," Amy said chuckling nervously.

"Wait a sec," Jason suddenly spoke up. "So lemme get this shit cleared up. I have to stay at this crappy hotel with your brother and his weirdo friends?!"

"Until your anger issues are fixed. Yes," Amy said. Jason and Alastor had shocked looks on their faces. "Don't worry, it's not forever. It's just a for a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Jason and Alastor said unison.

"Or a few months."

"Months?" Jason and Alastor's eyes grew wide.

"Maybe it'll take a year, but we'll manage."

"An entire year?!" Alastor and Jason scream.

"No! Absolutely not! There is no way I'm going to stay in this nuthouse!" Jason yelled.

"If he stays around for even a week, I'll go absolutely crazy!" yelled Alastor.

"Come on guys. It won't be so bad. This could be a chance for you two to get along with each other," Charlie said.

"NO WAY!" Jason and Alastor yelled in unison.

"Great! You both already agree on something," Charlie said with a smile. Jason and Alastor gave Charlie the "are you for real" look. "You'll be buddies in no time," Charlie said smiling. "So, what rooms do you all want to stay in? I could have Husk and Penny show you around. They know this place like the back of their paws," Charlie said pointing to the bar.

"Sure. That'd be great," Amy said with a smile.

"Wonderful. Hey Husk! Penny! Wanna show our new clients around?" Charlie yelled to Husk and Penny who were sitting at the bar.

"Sure!" Penny yelled back.

"Whatever." Husk replied.

"Great show they'll show you guys around. I'll be in my office if you need anything," Charlie and Vaggie walk back upstairs. Penny turned to Angel and they hug. Penny walks with Husk over to the new clients and Angel goes upstairs to his room.

"So, shall we get going?" Penny said with a smile.

"Yeah, can we hurry this up? The sooner this shit is over, the sooner I get to drink more booze," Husk groaned. The group starts walking upstairs. Kacey walks over to Alastor.

"So Al, I've been thinking about you a lot lately," Kacey said blushing.

"Yes, I've noticed," Alastor said sounding annoyed as he rolls his eyes.

"And, um, I think that your a special individual."

"Yeah, I get that oftentimes."

"I was wondering if-"

"Come on Kacey! You can flirt with my brother later!" Alysa called. Kasey blushed deeply.

"Oh sorry, I have to go. Coming guys!" Kacey ran after the group.

Alastor let out a sigh of relief. "I thought she'd never leave."


	8. Chapter 5: Katie's a B*tch

Husk and Penny showed Amy, Kacey, Alysa and Jason every part of the hotel, eventually leading them all to their rooms. Husk went back to the bar for a drink. Penny decided to go for a walk around hell. As she walked, she saw a bunch of people getting into fights, taking drugs, and some pervs staring at her. She sighed happily. "Just an average day here in hell," she said to herself smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then, she heard a loud boom. She went to locate the source of the sound. She then looked up and saw Sir Pentious's ship. Using Its ray gun to obliterate everything in Its path. Not far off, she saw Cherri Bomb throwing bombs at the ship.

"How many times have I told you to stay off my turf?!" Cherri said. Throwing another bomb at Sir Pen's ship.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't give two shits?" Sir Pentious said pressing a button to make the ray gun blast Cherri. Cherri quickly dodged and threw another bomb. This time it did severe damage to the ship and an alarm went off inside it. "Ugh! Why does that Cherri have to be such a pest?" Sir Pentious groaned.

"Yeah! Why does she bother us so much?" said one of the Egg Bois.

"Hey boss, maybe you should blast her with your ray gun again. I like when you blast her with your ray gun," said another Egg Boi.

"I still wish he would shoot me with his ray gun," said an Egg Boi who looked sad. Sir Pentious rolled his eyes.

"I can't risk the ship taking more damage. I'm going out on the battlefield," Sir Pentious said exiting the ship with a bunch of Egg Bois. Sir Pentious and Cherri continued to battle it out. "Say, where is that Angel fellow?" Sir Pentious asked curiously. "Isn't he always with you?"

"Ya miss me snake boi?"

Cherri and Sir Pen looked on top of a building to see Angel holding multiple guns in each hand.

"Glad you could make it Angie," Cherri said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, toots," Angel said with a toothy smile. He jumped off the building and started to shoot some Egg Bois. While Angel, Cherri, and Sir Pentious were occupied, a shadowy figure stuck a bomb on Sir Pen's ship and pressed a few buttons. The bomb then started counting down and the shadow disappeared behind a pile of debree.

"You two don't give up easily," Sir Pentious said with a wicked grin.

"Trust me Sir Edgelord, there's more where that came from," Cherri says as she went to grab another bomb. She felt around for another one but she couldn't find anymore. "Uh... Angie?" Cherri said nervously. Angel turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any more bombs, would you?" Cherri said giving an awkward smile. Angel let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ha, that's funny. I was gonna ask if you had any more bullets I could borrow. I'm tapped out." Angel and Cherri gulped. Sir Pentious gave a smirk.

"Out of ammo I see?" Sir Pentious said while laughing. "This will be way easier than I thought!" Then, the three demons heard a loud explosion. They looked to see that Sir Pen's ship had exploded. "NOOOOO!" the snake demon yelled as he rushed over to the remains of his beloved ship. "I just finished rebuilding it! Why?!" Sir Pentious started crying. A few of the Egg Bois went to comfort Sir Pentious. "Wait a minute? How was this even possible?!" Sir Pentious stopped crying and stormed over to Cherri and Angel. "How did you manage to destroy my ship?! You were fighting me the entire time!" Sir Pentious yelled. They suddenly heard what sounded like a female chuckle. They turned to see dark clouds surrounding a figure that resembled a cat. "Who are you?" said Sir Pentious slightly frightened.

"Come on snake boi. Don't you remember your old pal?" the figure said putting her hands on her hips. The dark clouds vanished to reveal Penny looking smug.

"You," Sir Pentious said scowling. "I should've known."

"Way to go Kitty, just like we planned," Cherri said as she pulled out a bomb. Angel loaded and pointed his gun at Sir Pentious.

"Wha-what?! You still have ammo?!" Sir Pentious said shocked. Angel and Cherri laughed.

"Come on Edgy! Did you think we would run out of ammo? Just like that?" Cherri said evilly grinning.

"You know us better than that," Angel said with a smirk. Sir Pentious gulped.

"Heh. What do you know? I seem to be out of ammo. Retreat!" Sir Pentious said running away. A million Egg Bois followed behind him.

"Hell yeah! We won!" Angel said dropping his guns and hugging Cherri.

"Yeah! Alright!" Cherri said giving Penny a high five.

"Wow! This is the first time I've ever won anything! Let alone a turf war!" Penny said smiling.

"How's it feel?" Angel asked smiling.

"Awesome!" Penny exclaimed as she joined in the hug. Cherri, Angel, and Penny were so busy celebrating their victory, they didn't notice a white limo drive next to them. Vaggie climb out of the limo. She was pissed.

"There you are! I knew you guys would be here!" Vaggie yelled crossing her arms.

"Great, here comes the fun police," Cherri said rolling her eye.

"I don't wanna here it! Get in the limo! And you, stop filming!" Vaggie said as she threw a spear at a camera crew in the distance. The camera crew stopped filming and ran away. Cherri, Penny, and Angel hopped in the limo with Vaggie and the limo drove off.

* * *

On their way back to the hotel, Vaggie, Cherri, and Angel have been arguing the entire drive. Penny felt really guilty. She was so excited about being in her first turf war, she didn't stop to think how it would effect the hotel as a result. Penny sat next to Charlie who looked sad. "I'm so sorry Charlie. It's just that when Angel asked me if I wanted to be in my first turf war-"

"It's okay Penny. I understand," Charlie interrupted Penny midsentence. "You're still knew in hell. I understand if you would get excited about things like this," Charlie said giving Penny a little smile. "But if this keeps up, no one is gonna take this hotel seriously," Charlie said once again frowning. Penny and Charlie looked up at Cherri, Vaggie, and Angel who were still fighting.

"How many times are we going to have this conversation Angel?!" Vaggie yelled.

"Come on Vaggie! We were just showing Penny a good time!" Angel said scowling at Vaggie.

"Yeah! We were just having fun," Cherri said in agreement with Angel.

"You call territorial genocide fun?! Your putting the hotel on dangerous ground!" Vaggie said almost tearing her hair out. Penny cleared her throat. Vaggie, Cherri and Angel turned to look at her.

"Maybe we should finish this discussion at the hotel. Besides, I think Charlie here is stressed out enough," she said. The three then looked at Charlie who looked really sad. They silently nodded their heads in agreement. The limo stopped by the hotel and they all climbed out. They made their way inside the hotel. Aaron, Alastor, and Husk were drinking at the bar and Nifty was cleaning.

"Welcome back guys," Nifty said greeting them then going back to cleaning. Aaron and Alastor looked and saw the group. They started to walk over.

"Angie," Aaron said greeting Angel with a smile.

"Hey babe," Angel said coming over and kissing Aaron.

"Greetings everyone. Hello Penny," Alastor said greeting the group.

"Hey Al," Penny said smiling.

"I saw you on the news. You were amazing. Who won?" Aaron asked Angel.

"Me and Cherri, of course," Angel said with a smirk.

"That's amazing babe," Aaron said putting his arm around Angel.

"Of course. We couldn't have done it without Penny," Angel said gesturing to Penny. Penny gave a small grin.

"That's cool. I saw you on the news too doll. You weren't that bad for your first turf war," Aaron said smiling at Penny.

"Thanks Aaron. Wait, I'm on the news?" Penny said surprised.

"Yeah, take a look," Aaron said pulling out his smart phone and showing it to her. She saw a pure white skined woman with short blonde hair wearing a pearl necklace and a red dress, and a man wearing a gas mask and a suit with blonde hair sitting at a table behind a green screen.

"Good evening and welcome back to Channel 666 News. I'm your host, Katie Killjoy," said the woman in the dress.

"And I'm your co-host, Tom Trench," said the man wearing a gas mask.

"We just got word that another turf war has broken out on the west side of the pentagram."

"Sir Pentious and Cherri seem to be at it again. Let's take a look at the live footage we took." The screen cuts to a video of Cherri and Sir Pentious fighting. Then the camera points up to see Angel Dust on top of a building shooting Egg Bois that were running around.

"Holy crap! Is that Angel Dust?" said the camera man who was filming.

"Indeed it is," says Katie. The screen cuts back to Katie and Tom. "Looks like the gangs all here, eh Tom?"

"Sure is. Ah, but what's this?"

The screen cuts to Penny. "Wow," Penny said amazed.

"It seems Cherri and Angel have a new member. Penny Catherina, the new demon in hell. She's quite the eye catcher, isn't she Katie?" Tom said giving a dreamy gaze. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, more like eye sore. She looks like a slut in that dress."

"Gasp, excuse me?!" Penny said growling.

"Oh no she did not," Cherri said with a scowl.

"Hey, have you heard that she recently agreed to be a client at that silly rehabilitation hotel that princess what's-her-name is running? Ha! Well this is further proof that It's bogus and pretty useless. Am I right?" Katie said grinning. The demons in the studio laughed and agreed. Charlie sulked.

"Estúpida perra grosera," Vaggie angrily mumbled in Spanish under her breath.

"Anyways, coming up next It's Dahm Good! with Jeffery Anderson (yes I did make up that last name), showing you how to cook his famous devilishly delectable eyeball purée. We'll be right back after the break." The video ends.

"Ugh! That Katie just makes me so mad! I can't stand her!" Charlie said crossing her arms.

"Yes, Katie is rather rude," Alastor agreed.

"Rude? Bitch is more like it," Angel said scowling.

"I can't believe she just dissed me and Charlie like that! Who does that?!" Penny said angrily.

"Katie apparently," Cherri said answering her question. Indeed. The group could all agree that Katie Killjoy was definitely a bitch.

"What if she's right?" Charlie said sighing and sitting on the couch. "What if this hotel was a mistake?"

"Come on Charlie, ya ain't gonna let what said Katie get ya. Are ya?" Angel said patting Charlie's shoulder.

"Look how far we've come Charlie. This hotel is doing great. Katie doesn't know what she's talking about," said Vaggie taking a seat next to Charlie and kissing her on the cheek.

"I agree. I must admit, I was certain that this hotel was a joke. But I see some potential," Alastor said smiling at Charlie.

"You're just saying that Alastor," Charlie said bowing her head. Charlie lifted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I can assure you that I'm not darling," Alastor said in a gentle, loving tone. Charlie forced a smile and started crying. She sniffed.

"Thanks guys," she said wiping her eyes. Penny couldn't stand to see Charlie sad. Suddenly, her face brightened up. She went over to Nifty who was cleaning a painting and tapped her on the shoulder. Nifty turned to face her.

"Is it time?" Nifty said smiling.

It's time," Penny said while nodding. Nifty and Penny looked at Cherri. She nodded as well. Penny, Nifty and Cherri gathered in the center of the room and started to sing.

_Mr. Sandman_

_Song by The Chordettes_

_Sung by Penny, Nifty, Cherri, Vaggie, Alastor, Angel, Aaron, and Charlie_

_Penny Nifty _and Cherri_:_

_(singing)_

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_give him two lips like roses and clover_

_and tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream_

_Aaron:_

_(talking)_

_Is this really a good time for a song?_

_(Vaggie, Alastor and Angel notice Charlie had stopped crying. They smile. Alastor twisted his monocle and music started to play. Then the three started to sing along.)_

_Penny Nifty Cherri and Vaggie:_

_(singing)_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Alastor and Angel:_

_(singing)_

_bum bum bum bum_

_Penny Nifty Cherri and Vaggie:_

_(singing)_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Alastor and Angel:_

_(singing)_

_bum bum bum bum_

_Penny Nifty Cherri and Vaggie:_

_(singing)_

_Give him the word that I'm not a rover_

_Alastor and Angel:_

_(singing)_

_bum bum bum bum_

_Penny Nifty Cherri and Vaggie:_

_(singing)_

_then tell him that my lonesome nights are over_

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Alastor and Angel:_

_(singing)_

_Don't have nobod-_

_Penny Nifty Cherri and Vaggie:_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_All:_

_(singing)_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream_

_(Vaggie extends her arm to Charlie. Charlie giggles, takes Vaggie's hand, and stands up. Aaron rolls his eyes and joins in too.)_

_Charlie:_

_(singing)_

_Mr. Sand_

_All:_

_(singing)_

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream_

_Charlie:_

_(singing)_

_Give him a pair_

_All:_

_(singing)_

_A pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

_Charlie:_

_(singing)_

_Give him a lone_

_All:_

_(singing)_

_A lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_Boys:_

_(singing)_

_bum bum bum bum_

_All:_

_(singing)_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

_Girls:_

_(singing)_

_Sandman_

_Boys:_

_(talking)_

_Yes?_

_All:_

_(singing)_

_Someone to hold_

_Boys:_

_(singing)_

_bum bum bum bum_

All_:_

_(singing)_

_Would be so peachy before were too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me, please please, please_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dreeeeeeeeaaam_

(I might have slightly edited the song a little. Hope you guys don't mind.)

"Thanks guys. You always know how to cheer me up," Charlie said gathering everyone into a group hug.

"Anytime Charlie," Penny said. Charlie released everyone from the hug.

"So, now what?" Nifty asked. everyone was silent for a second. Then Cherri broke the silence.

"I'm fucking starving. Let's order a pizza." The others chattered in agreement.

* * *

In Penny's room, she is lying on the head of her bed, writing in her diary.

_"-and then we ordered pizza. A perfect ending to another awesome day here in hell. Anyways, goodnight. Gotta rest up for tomorrow. Love, Penny."_

She finished writing in her diary. She put her diary away in a drawer next to her bed and started to fall asleep. As she began slowly drifting off to sleep, she happily muttered these last few words. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Meanwhile in a black and gold castle-like house, Sir Pentious and the Egg Bois were rebuilding their ship in what looked like a garage. Someone opened the door. The figure resembled a woman.

**"Let me guess. Your pathetic attempt to conquer the west side of the pentagram failed. Again," **the figure said her accent sounding British.

"It wasn't my fault! It was Cherri Bomb and that slutty spider freak. They always ruin my plans!" Sir Pentious said accidentally dropping a wrech on his tail. Sir Pentious let out a yelp of pain.

**"I'm done waiting around you twat! Either your going to deliver, or you'll have to deal with me."**

Sir Pentious gulped. "Yes ma'am."

**"Good. It won't be long now until the entire pentagram belongs to me!" **said the figure laughing maniacally.

To be continued...


	9. New Character Contest

Hey, it's me. Listen, I have a special contest for all of you. I want you all to suggest what the new character should be. Here's the info I have so far: she's British and is Sir Pentious's boss. If any of you have a great idea for what other features I should add, put them in a review. The one who I think has the best traits for my character will be featured in the story. You must include the following:

\- Name

\- Species

\- Cause of death

\- Eye color

\- Clothing

\- Personality

\- Abilities

\- Age

\- Likes/Dislikes

Good luck everyone.


	10. The Winner

Dragon Bone Z, thanks for the advice. Still new to making stories. I'll try not to go to crazy when it comes to OC's. Also, thank you very much for reading and commenting on my story. It really means so much to me. Maybe we can, I don't know, be friends? You seem pretty cool to me. Anyways, you're OC is the winner. Congrats. I'll be coming up with another chapter soon.


	11. Short Story: Give Me My Fifty Bucks!

**This story was inspired by a Husk audition by THEATOMBOMB035. He has a YouTube channel. Go give him some support.**

Alastor, Angel, Husk, Jason and Aaron were hanging out at the bar in the hotel. It was one of those rare moments between them. There was no fighting or insults. They were just being friends and having an awesome time. Then a stranger came through the door and they all stopped to look at him. He was a demon with blonde hair, blue skin and two horns on his head. Charlie, who was sitting on the couch reading a book, went over to greet him. While Charlie was greeting him, the boys huddled. "You guys remember the plan, right?" Husk asked.

"Yes Husk, we got it," Alastor said while the others nodded.

"Good, because here he comes." They look to Charlie walking away from the demon and waving.

"Enjoy your stay Matthew," Charlie said walking upstairs. Matthew started walking to his room when Husk called to him.

"Hey, you there! Haven't I seen you round here before?" The demon turned and looked at Husk. "You look really familiar. Have we met before?" Husk asked the demon again.

"No, I don't think so," Matthew said slowly.

"Oh. Well you look like a guy that I met before. Wanna here about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm a magician. How about I do a magic trick for ya? Would you like that? A regular card trick?"

"Sure, why not," Matthew said walking over to the counter.

"Okay, so I'll tell you a story and I'll do a magic trick for ya. It's pretty cool," Husk said pulling out a deck of cards.

"OK, cool."

"So first of all, pick a card," Husk said showing the cards facedown. Matthew picked a card and looked at it. It was the seven of diamonds. "OK, now put it back in the deck," Husk said. Matthew put his card back in the deck and Husk began to shuffle the cards and starts to tell a story. "So I meet this guy in this very same bar and we hit it off and become friends which is a surprise because I don't usually deal with people like that. So anyway, I have a bit of a gambling habit and when I gamble I tend to go a little bit farther than I should. Like this one time, I got a little too into it. Well, that's what happens when you have too much tequila," Husk says chuckling. "So anyway, I'm in a bad way and I walk up to my friend and say "I need some money. You think you can lend me a couple bucks?" and he says "Yeah sure, why not?" and I say "Oh yeah thank you". So he gives me the money and after that I pay him back like any normal human being would. Like any natural, decent, not a piece-of-shit human being would." Husk got mad for a quick second then return to talking. "And I pay him back in full, every penny, and on the same day he gave me the money and he was like "Oh thank you" and I said "No problem. So one day, he comes up to me and asks me for money. I think it was like fifty bucks or something? I'm like sure, it wasn't really a problem at the time. Then, I shit you not, the dude just disappears. I don't see him for almost a year. I was like where did he go?" Husk stopped shuffling the cards, pulled a random card out of the deck, and set it aside. "Well, one day, very recently actually, like **today**, the very same guy showed up," Husk said scowling at Matthew. Alastor and Angel walk up behind him. Matthew was suddenly really scared. "So then I walk up to him, and you wanna know what I said. It's gonna be fucking hilarious when you hear it, you wanna know what I said? So I walk up to him and I say-" Husk then reaches under the counter and pulls a gun out on Matthew. Matthew tries to escape but Alastor and Angel hold him down.

"What the fuck is going on?!" yelled Matthew.

"Looks like you didn't get the message, so we'll give it to you straight kid. You owe a certain someone money," Alastor said with an evil grin.

"And that certain someone had vowed to kill you if he didn't get his money back," Angel snapped.

"So give me my fifty fucking bucks before I do a real magic trick and make your fucking head disappear," Husk said with a snarl. He then smirked and flipped the card he was holding face up. "Oh by the way, your card was the seven of diamonds you cheep fuck." The demon gulped. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 6: Old Rivals

The next day, Amy was sitting at the bar eating a bowl of strawberries. Then she heard a familiar sound.

"Amy," she heard Alysa whine from upstairs. Amy sighed. It was gonna be one of those days. She saw Alysa and Alastor making their way down the stairs pushing each other and arguing on the way down.

"You're the one who cheated!" said Alysa shoving Alastor away with her elbow.

"Clearly you must be mistaken dear sister. I wasn't cheating!" Alastor said shoving Alysa back.

"Let's have Amy settle this," Alysa said as they both finally reached the bottom of the steps. Alysa and Alastor walk over to Amy. "Amy, we need you to settle something." She sighed and looked at her siblings.

"What?" Amy said, sounding like a depressed parent.

"Alastor cheated!" Alysa said pointing at Alastor.

"What do you mean?" Amy said eating another strawberry.

"We were playing Monopoly and Alastor landed on my property! Tell him he owes me my fifty dollars!" Alysa said pouting.

"She was in jail. I wasn't gonna give money to a criminal," Alastor said calmly.

"That is not how you play the game! Your just changing the rules so you can win!" Alysa yelled.

"Why, I did nothing of the sort," Alastor said with a smirk.

"You always change the rules!" Alysa said almost tearing her hair out.

"I told you guys to stop playing games together if you're both just gonna fight," Amy said rubbing her temples.

"Tell Alastor he owes me fifty dollars! Regardless if I'm in jail or not, he has to pay me money. It's in the rules!" said Alysa crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't. Plus, why would I give money to someone who just committed a crime?" Alastor said, his smile not leaving his face.

"That's not how you play!" Alysa screamed. Amy had just about enough.

"That's it! No more Monopoly for you guys, ever!" she said looming over them.

"Aw!" Alysa whined.

"Probably for the best since I would've clearly won," Alastor said smiling.

"No you wouldn't!" Alysa said angrily through her teeth.

"Yes, I would," Alastor replied.

"No. You. Wouldn't!" Alysa said clenching her fists.

"Yes. I. Would," Alastor replied with a smirk.

Alysa and Alastor started going back and forth. Amy just sighed and slapped her forehead. Penny and Husk were sitting on the couch.

"Why do those guys have to fight all the fucking time? It's fucking annoying," Husk said drinking from a bottle of booze he had in his hand.

"Well, they are siblings after all," Penny said sighing.

"I know. Doesn't make it any less annoying though. In fact, it only makes it worse," Husk said taking another sip of booze. Penny shrugged.

"Husk, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, about your wings?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Husk said looking at Penny.

"Can you fly Husk?"

"Nah, can only hover. I've tried. To be honest, I don't really like my wings that much. They make me feel ugly." Husk drank some more booze.

"Well, I think they look amazing. I'd love to have wings like yours."

"Uh, thanks," Husk said unsure. Husk has rarely ever been complimented before. So hearing that heartfelt compliment from Penny made him feel special, and a little nervous. He slowly put one of his wings around Penny. Penny blushed and looked at Husk. Husk gave a small smile. Penny had never seen him smile once. Her blush deepened. Husk smirked and crossed his arms. "What's wrong Penny?" Husk asked raising an eyebrow.

I-uh," Penny stuttered, struggling to speak. Husk chuckled. "You're smiling," Penny said stuttering.

"Eh, guess I am."

"Why?"

"Uh, because I'm happy?

"But why are you happy?" A light tint of red cane to Husk's cheeks.

"Because you make me happy," Husk said putting his arm around Penny. Penny was red in the face.

"You make me happy too Husk," Penny said nervously. Husk got up.

"Anyway, I gotta go gamble," Husk said kissing Penny on the cheek. "I'll see ya later," he said walking out the door. Penny felt her face burning up. Did that just happen. Did Husk, the one guy she'd least expect to be kind and sweet, kiss her on the cheek?! She couldn't handle this. She needed to take a cold shower, stat! She got up and before she could walk to her room, she saw Alysa, Alastor, Amy, Charlie, Angel, Vaggie, Cherri, Kacey, Nifty, and Aaron staring wide eyed.

"What?" Penny asked them. They all started smiling. "Seriously, what? You guys are creeping me out here."

"Husk just kissed you," Kacey said as her tail wagged behind her.

"That was so cute!" Charlie said smiling widely.

"I have to admit, I didn't think Husker would have it in him to be sweet," Alastor said surprised.

"I ship it," Alysa said shrugging.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Penny asked crossing her arms.

"We saw the whole thing," Vaggie said embarrassed.

"Did any of you film it?" Penny said narrowing her eyebrows. They all replied no except for Angel who was whistling. "Angel," Penny said glaring at the spider.

"Maybe?" he replied chuckling nervously.

"Delete it Angel," Penny said putting her hands on her hips.

Angel sighed. "Fine," he said as he deleted the video off his phone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Penny said walking over to the door and opening it. It was Mimzy. "Oh, hi Mimz, whatcha doing here?"

"I wanted to give this place a shot," Mimzy said.

"Great, I will have Charlie get you a room. Come in," Penny said welcoming the flapper girl into the building. When Mimzy first walked in, she saw Alastor and Kacey. Kacey scowled.

"You," Kacey growled at Mimzy.

"Oh, hi there Kacey. It seems like a while since we've last spoke," Mimzy said with an evil smile.

"Came here to get closer to Alastor, I presume?" Kacey said staring Mimzy down.

"Maybe. He's told me all about this lovely hotel and how great it is. It'd be the perfect place to raise our children," Mimzy said with a smile. Alastor groaned. Kacey's beastly form started to show. "Ugh, you know you look like a stray dog with rabies when you're in your beast form," Mimzy said in disgust. Kacey was about to tackle Mimzy to the ground but Alastor held her arms.

"Miss Kacey, contain yourself!" Alastor yelled as he struggled to hold her back.

"It's alright Al, she just can't accept the fact that we're together," Mimzy said while laughing. Kacey got madder and struggled even more.

"You guys know he's asexual, right?" Alysa said. Mimzy and Kacey started laughing madly.

"Your sister really is funny Al," said Kacey continuing to laugh.

"Anyways, Charlie you know a room I can stay in?" Mimzy asked Charlie.

"Um yes, I know the perfect room. Follow me," said Charlie escorting Mimzy upstairs.

"See ya later Al," said Mimzy blowing Alastor a kiss before she went upstairs with Charlie. Kacey pretends to grab the blown kiss and crumple it up.

"I hate that little bitch," Kacey spat.

"Kacey, why do you always have to fight with Mimzy everytime you meet each other?" Vaggie asked.

"She won't accept the fact that Alastor likes me more than her," Kacey pouted, crossing her arms. Vaggie gestures Alastor to come over. He walks over to Vaggie.

"Please try to keep Kacey under control while Mimzy's here. You know what happened last time," Vaggie whispers in Alastor's ear. He sighs.

"I'll try," Alastor whispers to Vaggie. He walks back over to Kacey. "Um, Kacey?" he asked. She huffed and turned around.

"If this is about trying to get along with Mimzy, forget it. There is no way I am talking to that waste of space," Kacey said growling. Alastor sighed. He knew there was only one way to get her to listen, and he wasn't happy about it.

"I'm gonna regret this," he mumbled to himself before clearing his throat. "Oh Kacey, darling," Alastor said in a flirty tone that made him throw up in his mouth a little. Kacey lit up and turned around to face Alastor.

"Um, yes Alastor?" Kacey said nervously.

"I want you to make me a promise. Can you do that?" Alastor asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't fight with Mimzy while she's here."

"What? But she-" Kacey started getting mad but was cut off by Alastor.

"Please?" he said in a begging tone. "I'll be really sad if you don't," Alastor said making puppy dog eyes. Kacey blushed.

"I promise," she said. Alastor let out a sigh of relief. "Anything for you Alastor," Kacey said hugging him. Alastor gave a nervous laugh.

"Five foot rule," he said angrily through his teeth. Kacey quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, forgot," she said blushing. "Anyways, bye." Kacey skipped away off to her room.

"Yes, farewell," he said walking upstairs to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the black and gold castle-like house, Jason was knocking at the front door. Sir Pentious answers it. He looked very pissed off.

"Well, it's about time you got here. What took ya? You know that our boss doesn't like to wait!" Sir Pentious snapped at Jason.

"Well it wasn't my fault, it was my stupid girlfriend's fault. She wanted me to spend some quality time with her siblings to help us "bond" or some shit like that," Jason replied.

"It's just a relief that your here. Come with me," Sir Pentious said going back inside. Jason followed. Once inside, Jason was in awe. This was the first time that he'd ever been inside this place, and it looked as huge on the inside than it is on the outside. It was a dreamy, golden, french victorian hallway with a painted ceiling that also had a gold leaf ceiling mold. It had an ornate parket and the doors were white with gold molding. "This way," said Sir Pentious leading him down a hallway. They both walked down several hallways till they got to a dark, candlelit hallway. They walked down it until they reached a giant door. Sir Pentious opened the door to reveal a gigantic throne room. It was very dark inside and only a few candles were lit. They walked on a red carpet that led up to a throne where a dark figure was sitting.

"**Did you bring the demon?**" asked the figure.

"Yes, he's right here," said Sir Pentious gesturing to Jason.

"**Good. Sir Pentious has told me that you are close to the radio demon. Is that correct?**"

"Um... yeah. That's right," said Jason, a little nervous.

"**Sir Pentious has also told me you know a lot of information about him. Right?**"

"Yeah, I know a lot about Alastor."

"**Tell me. What information have you gathered?**"

"Well, I know that he has two sisters. Alysa is his younger sister and she's super annoying. Amy is his control freak older sister and my girlfriend."

"**Ah, I see. What else?**"

"I also know that he's friends with the princess of hell."

"**The princess? Fascinating. Tell me more.**"

"One last thing that I know is he knows Rosie, one of the overlords of hell. They're great friends to be honest. That's pretty much all I know."

"**Impressive. For once, you did one thing right Sir Pentious. This lowlife could actually help us in our quest of taking over the entire pentagram. Jason?**"

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"**Keep gathering information about the radio demon. See if you find any more weak points.**"

"Sure, I can do that."

"**Wonderful. You may leave now. The Egg Bois will show you out.**" Jason walked out the door. "**As for you Sir Pentious, I expect better results from you.**** You may leave as well.**"

Sir Pentious sighed. "Yes ma'am," he said making his way out the door.

"**Be prepared Alastor. I don't give up so easily,**" the figure said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Kacey was in her room lying on her bed and checking out her Twitter page on her phone when she heard a knock at her door. She set her phone aside, got off her bed and answered the door. Alysa was standing in the doorway. "Hey Kacey," she said smiling.

"Hey Alysa," Kacey smiled back.

"Ya busy?"

"No, I was just checking my Twitter. Why, something you want?"

"Oh it's not about what I want. It's about what you want."

"What?" Kacey said confused.

"My brother?" Alysa said with a smug look on her face. Kacey blushed and pulled her inside her room. She slammed the door.

"What about him?" Kacey said eagerly. She was willing to do anything to be with Alastor.

"So you want my brother, right?"

"More than anything. Can you help me out?"

"Sure, I'll help. But first, let's get one thing cleared up. And please don't tell him I helped you in anyway. He would get really mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I promised not to tell anyone. Now listen, you know how he's asexual right?"

Kacey sighed. "Yes, I know. It's hard to swallow, but yes. I know he's asexual," Kacey said sadly.

"What if I told you if he wasn't? Asexual, I mean."

"That'd make me happy, but I know he is."

"Well, he told me this story once about how he fell in love with someone when he was alive."

"What? You're joking."

"I'm not. He really told me."

"Okay fine, I'll buy it. So what happened?"

"Alright. When he was alive, there was this girl he fell in love with. They met at a park one day. Alastor was sitting on a bench reading a book. She sat beside him feeding the birds. When he was finished reading, he saw her. He said that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He started up a conversation with her that went very well. He asked if they could meet up again and she accepted. So they started dating for a few days. They would go on picnic lunches together and she would play him songs on her guitar. He said that she had the most beautiful voice he ever heard."

-Flashback-

**_Human Alastor and a girl with short, blonde hair wearing a black dress were sitting on a picnic blanket on the green grass. The weather was sunny and everything was peaceful. "I have a special song for you Alastor. I hope you like it. It was passed down from my mother before she passed away," said the girl holding a guitar._**

**_"I'd love to hear your song my dear," Alastor said smiling at her. She smiled and started to play._**

**_Remember me_**

**_Song from Coco_**

**_Girl_**

**_(singing)_**

**_Remember me_**

**_Though I have to say goodbye_**

**_Remember me_**

**_Don't let it make you cry_**

**_For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_**

**_I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_**

**_Remember me_**

**_Though I have to travel far_**

**_Remember me_**

**_Each time you hear a sad guitar_**

**_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_**

**_Until you're in my arms again..._**

**_Remember me_**

**_(End of song)_**

**_Alastor was crying happy tears. "That was beautiful my dear. Darling, what's wrong?" Alastor noticed that the girl was crying. "Come now darling, there's no need to cry." He lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Smile my dear. You're never fully dressed without one." She gave a smile then started frowning and crying again._**

**_"Sorry Alastor. I just can't seem to find a reason to smile," she said sniffing._**

**_"I guess you leave me no other option," said Alastor smiling at her. He give the girl a peck on the cheek. She looks at Alastor in shock._**

**_"A-Alastor!" she replied blushing. "Why would you do that?"_**

**_"Well," Alastor started blushing as well. "I love you darling, and I don't ever want to see you sad." The girl wipes tears from her eyes and smiles._**

**_"I love you too Alastor," she said kissing Alastor on the lips. Alastor was shocked at first but then started kissing her back._**

-End of Flashback-

"Aw! That was adorable!" Kacey said squealing.

"I know right?" Aylsa said also squealing.

"Alright, then what happened?"

Before Alysa could tell her what happened after, someone opened the door. They both looked over and saw Husk standing in the doorway.

"Staff meeting downstairs," Husk said walking downstairs.

"Alright we'll be there, but after this is over you telling me the rest of the story," Kacey said to Alysa.

"Noted," Alysa replied. Alysa and Kacey walk out of the room. "Wait, when did he get back?" Alysa asked.

"Eh," Kacey replied shrugging. She closed the door and they both made their way downstairs.

That's the end of Chapter 6. Sorry I took so long to get this Chapter out. Writers block and all. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 7 coming out soon.


	13. Chapter 7: A Holiday Party

Hey guys. Happy holidays. Hope you guys enjoy the fanfic.

"As all of you know, the holidays are around the corner. So, in the spirit of giving, I came to the conclusion that we should all have a holiday party!" Charlie said cheerfully. Everyone chattered in excitement.

"Finally, about time we finally get to throw a party," Angel said.

"My first holiday party in hell. This will be interesting," said Penny.

"It took a lot of convincing Vaggie, but she finally agreed to do this party," said Charlie smiling.

"On one condition. There have to be rules," Vaggie said in a strict tone of voice, making her sound like a strict parent. Everyone groaned.

"I know it sounds lame, but it's for everyone's safety," Charlie said, trying to get everyone to cheer up.

"And to make sure that no one causes any mischief. Rule number 1, no violence or use of powers. Rule number 2, no excessive drinking. Rule number 3, no slutty costumes. Rule number 4, no swearing. Rule number 5-"

"OK, we get it Vags. Come on, let's set up this party," said Aaron cutting off Vaggie. Everyone went off in separate directions to get ready for the party. Vaggie, now standing in the lobby alone, sighed and slapped her forehead. In Kacey's room, Kacey, Alysa and Penny were choosing holiday outfits from Kacey's closet.

"Been saving these babies for a special occasion," Kacey said handing Alysa and Penny a holiday outfit. Kacey then grabbed one for herself. "You know, this could be my chance to finally kiss Alastor."

"Really how?" Penny asked.

"Mistletoe silly! Sigh, I can see it now," said Kacey drifting off into her imagination.

-In Kacey's Imagination-

_Kacey and Alastor are sitting by the bar talking and having a laugh._

_"Oh, I have a great one! What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" Alastor asked. Kacey was still giggling from the last joke he told her._

_"What Alastor?" she asked giggling._

_"Nacho cheese!" Alastor exclaimed then laughed. Kacey laughed along with him._

_"You really are funny Alastor," Kacey said in-between her giggles._

_"Please my darling," he grabbed her hand, "Call me Al," he said in a flirty tone. Kacey blushed and giggled._

_"Ok Al," Kacey said nervously. She looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the __ceiling__ above them. "Um Alastor?"_

_"Yes my dear?" Alastor said smiling at her. Kacey leaned forward and gave Alastor a peck on the cheek. Alastor blushed deeply. "Ms. Kacey," he said in shock._

_"Sorry Al, mistletoe rules," Kacey said pointing up. Alastor looked up and saw the mistletoe. He looked back at her, his smile turning more sultry. He gave a deep chuckle and pulled Kacey so close that there noses barely touched._

_"Oh, I see," he said in a deep tone. He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips. Kacey, shocked at first, quickly returned it._

_"Kacey? Earth to Kacey? Kacey!"_

-End of Kacey's Imagination-

Kacey snapped out of her daze to see Alysa and Penny. "What happened Kacey? You were like spacing out for a second," Penny asked.

"Sorry guys. I just can't help but imagine me and Alastor kissing under the mistletoe," Kacey sighed. She then smiled and started to sing.

_Kacey's_ _Mistletoe Song_

_Original Song Cindy's Mistletoe song from Hanna-Barbera's Christmas Sing-along_

_Kacey:_

_(Singing)_

_I'm bashful, coy, I'm timid (chuckles)_

_I can't help acting shy_

_I'm diffident, self-conscious_

_No matter how I try_

_I'm so demure, I'm skittish_

_I just ca__n't tell you why_

_But then God you invented mistletoe_

_It's smarter than the average guy_

_Show me a sprig of mistletoe_

_That Alastor will stand below_

_And I'll show you a gal who isn't shy_

_Give me a sprig of mistletoe_

_And when I turn those lights down low_

_Watch out! I'm gonna give this a first try_

_Beneath that sprig of mistletoe_

_Not to sure how far I'll go_

_But one things sure, I'm out to get that guy_

_I'll cuddle close, he'll hold me tight_

_Those kisses will be out of sight_

_I'll probably die (again) but what a way to go_

_Yeah, a really dinky sprig_

_Just a teeny weeny twig_

_I really dig a sprig of mistletoe_

Kacey collapses on the bed holding the dress she was holding to her chest as she sighed happily. Penny and Alysa giggled.

"Well, good luck Kacey," Penny said smiling. Meanwhile in what looked like a boys changing room, the boys were changing into their Christmas outfits. While Angel was changing into his, he walked over to who already put his on.

"Hey Husk, can I ask you something?" Angel said.

"What the fuck do you want?" said Husk growling at the spider demon. "I swear to Lucifer if it's to have sex, I'm not fucking interested," he grumbled.

"Nah, I already have Aaron," he said winking at Aaron. Aaron walked over and kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Heck yeah you do," he said winking back.

"Babe," Angel said chuckling. "Anyways no, that's not what I wanted to ask. It's about Penny."

"What about her?" Husk said tilting his head slightly.

"You like her, don't you?" he said with a smirk. Husk blushed.

"Well-I fuck off!" he said getting flustered. Angel started laughing.

"Aw, is the widdle kitty getting flustered?" Angel said teasing Husk. Husk hissed at Angel.

"Alright Angel, that's enough," said Alastor laughing as well. "But you do like the gal, don't you Husker?"

"Maybe," Husk mumbled crossing his arms. Alastor and Angel smiled.

"A word of advice Husker. If you want to impress the gal, get her something cute. How she adores adorable things," said Alastor.

"Yeah, and get some food too. We all know how much she loves to eat," said Angel. Husk gave a little smile.

"Thanks guys," Husk said thanking them.

"It really is no trouble dear friend," said Alastor.

"Yeah, no problem," said Angel. Husk had to admit, it was very unlike them to act so nice. He was grateful though. It was the season of giving after all. On the other hand, Jason found all that kindness and compassion sickening. He groaned and walked out of the room.

"There's always a scrooge I suppose," said Alastor shrugging. Meanwhile in Charlie's room, Charlie was putting on her Christmas outfit. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, finishing putting her outfit on. The door was opened and Vaggie walked inside. "Oh, hi Vaggie. Excited for the party?" Charlie said in her usual perky way.

"Charlie, I'm not sure about this party. What if something goes wrong? What if Alastor messes something up? What if Angel and Cherri start a fight?" said Vaggie, coming up with multiple excuses to not have the party.

"Don't worry Vaggie, everything will be okay. It'll be fun, it could even give us a chance to know one another." said Charlie in a reassuring way. Vaggie was till not convinced.

"I don't know Charlie. So many things could go wrong," said Vaggie.

"Come on, look on the bright side Vaggie. It's Christmas, can't you show me a little holiday joy?" Charlie said making puppy dog eyes. Vaggie was still not sure. "Pwease?" Charlie said in a childish tone. Vaggie chuckled.

"OK, I guess everything will be fine," Vaggie said putting an arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie smiles widely.

"That's the spirit Vaggie! Come on, let's go ask Aaron if he can bake some cookies for the party," Charlie exclaimed rushing out of the room. Vaggie sighed happily and walked after her. In Jason's room, he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"About time I got away from all that sappy shit. Ugh, Christmas is the fucking worst." Jason then heard his smart phone ringing. He picked it up off of a small drawer that was next to the bed. He answered the phone. "About time you called Sir P. What took ya?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Anyways, sorry for the wait. One of my Egg Bois just broke another one of my inventions, and we all had to have a long talk," answered Sir Pentious.

"Again? Geez Sir Pentious, you gotta keep your minions under control or they'll end up destroying everything."

"Exactly my thinking." Then there was a crash. "Ugh, again?! I told you to stay out of my workshop unless you're giving permission! Sigh, still a work in progress."

"So anyway, you done with that invention thing the boss wanted?"

"It's almost complete. When it finally is finished, it would mean the end of all overlords! Including Lucifer and Lilith themselves! All of hell will soon be ours!" Sir Pentious exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

"Yeah that's fucking great and all, but what is this grand invention?"

"Sorry Jason, the boss says I'm not allowed to tell you what it is yet. That is when we reach the second pha-" Sir Pentious was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. "Oh for the love of Lucifer! Sorry Jason, I have to have another talk with my minions. I'll call back soon."

"OK, see ya." The call ends. "What the heck is the second phase?" Jason mumbled to himself. A few hours later, the whole hotel was decked out in Christmas lights and other Christmas decorations. Snack bowls were put out all around the hotel, and everyone wore a Christmas outfit. Angel, Alastor, Mimzy, Husk, and Aaron were sitting at the bar drinking hot chocolate and eggnog. Cherri, Alysa, Amy, and Penny were dancing to music playing on an old record player. Charlie and Kacey were sitting on the couch making Christmas puns. Vaggie was relieved, the party was pretty chill right now.

"You were right about this eggnog Mimzy, it's quite delicious," said Alastor taking a sip from his mug.

"Told ya you'd like it Al. I made it special for you," said Mimzy smiling at Alastor.

"Gee, thanks Mimz," said Alastor smiling back at Mimzy. Mimzy smirked.

"Oh Kacey, you sure you don't want to try my eggnog? Alastor really likes it," said Mimzy to Kacey. Kacey growled and turned to Mimzy.

"No way. For all I know, you could have spit in it or something. No thanks," Kacey huffed turning back around.

"Alright, your loss," Angel said drinking from his mug.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jason?" Amy asked. Everyone looked around.

"Huh, where is Jason?" said Kacey.

"I don't know, probably up to snow good," said Charlie smiling.

"Ah, icy what you did there," Kacey said. Charlie and Kacey started laughing. Alastor and Penny laughed as well.

"Great Christmas puns guys," said Penny holding her stomach.

"Yes, just wonderful. How I just love puns. I might even say, you guys are sleigh-in' it?" Alastor said winking. Charlie and Kacey giggled.

"Good one Alastor," Kacey smiled. "I got another one for you Al. Did you hear Beyoncé's new Christmas song that came out?"

"Oh yes, I did hear that one! I believe it was-"

"All the jingle ladies! All the jingle ladies!" Kacey and Alastor sang together then started laughing. Mimzy huffed.

"Hilarious," Mimzy said sarcastically. Then different song started playing on the record.

"Hey, this is my jam! Penny turn up the volume," Alysa said. Penny turned the volume on the record up. Alysa twirled and changed into an old twenties dress. Then she started to sing.

_Geraldine's Routine_

_Song by Tape Five_

_Alysa:_

_(singing)_

_There was a cat from Brooklyn, by the name of Romeo_

_His folks, they came from Italy, many years ago_

_One night he met young Geraldine, a dame from outta town_

_When Geraldine was dancing she would bring the ballroom down_

_(Penny summons shadow demons to sing along to the song. Everyone started dancing along.)_

_Alysa and the shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_Wave those paws in the air_

_Spin around like Fred Astaire_

_Slip me five and we can jive_

_That's Geraldine's routine_

_Lift those puppies off the ground_

_Swing those hips, and shake them down_

_Shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_It's rag, it's razz, it's snazzy jazz_

_Alysa and the shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_That's __Geraldine's Routine_

_Wave those paws in the air_

_Spin around like Fred Astaire_

_Slip me five and we can jive_

_That's Geraldine's routine_

_Lift those puppies off the ground_

_Swing those hips, and shake them down_

_Angel:_

_(singing)_

_Let's hump, let's jump, let's thumpety-bump_

_Alysa and the shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_That's __Geraldine's Routine!_

_(Alysa does a tap dance number with Alastor.)_

_Alastor:_

_(talking)_

_That was great sis. It's your big brother's turn!_

_(singing)_

_Her mama was a stripper, and so was Geraldine_

_She learned to strip at Mardi Gras way down in New Orleans_

_Romeo was whacky, he was dizzy for this dame_

_He learned a dance and got the chance to be Geraldine's new flame_

_Alastor __and the shadow demons__:_

_Wave those paws in the air_

_Spin around like Fred Astaire_

_Slip me five and we can jive_

_That's Geraldine's routine_

_Lift those puppies off the ground_

_Swing those hips, and shake them down_

_Shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_It's rag, it's razz, it's snazzy jazz_

_Alastor __and the shadow demons__:_

_That's __Geraldine's Routine_

_Wave those paws in the air_

_Spin around like Fred Astaire_

_Slip me five and we can jive_

_That's Geraldine's routine_

_Lift those puppies off the ground_

_Swing those hips, and shake them down_

_Angel:_

_(singing)_

_Let's hump, let's jump, let's thumpety-bump_

_Alastor and the shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_That's __Geraldine's Routine!_

_(Alastor summons his shadow demons to play instruments.)_

_Alastor:_

_(talking)_

_Okay, here she comes ladies and gentlemen_

_Here comes Geraldine!_

_(Kacey spotlight shines on Kacey and she does a couple dance steps while everyone cheers he on. Alastor starts dancing with her.)_

_Look out guys_

_Shake that thing, ha ha!_

_Alastor, Alysa __and the shadow demons__:_

_Wave those paws in the air_

_Spin around like Fred Astaire_

_Slip me five and we can jive_

_That's Geraldine's routine_

_Lift those puppies off the ground_

_Swing those hips, and shake them down_

_Shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_It's rag, it's razz, it's snazzy jazz_

_Alastor, Alysa __and the shadow demons__:_

_(singing)_

_That's __Geraldine's Routine_

_Wave those paws in the air_

_Spin around like Fred Astaire_

_Slip me five and we can jive_

_That's Geraldine's routine_

_Lift those puppies off the ground_

_Swing those hips, and shake them down_

_Angel:_

_(singing)_

_Let's hump, let's jump, let's thumpety-bump_

_Alastor, Alysa and the shadow demons:_

_(singing)_

_That's __Geraldine's Routine!_

Everyone started laughing and cheering. "Hey kid, you weren't that bad," Alastor said twirling Kacey around. Kacey laughed as he spun her.

"Wow! I always wanted to do a dance number with you Alastor!" Kacey squealed.

"Well congrats kid, ya did," Alastor said smiling at her. Kacey blushed. Mimzy growled and mumbled a curse word under her breath.

"Gee, All that dancing sure works up an appetite. whaddya say we see if Nifty's done cooking dinner yet?" Alastor said rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, because I'm starving." Penny agreed. So did everyone else. In the dining room, everyone sat at the table eating.

"This is really good Nifty! It's better than Aaron's cooking. No offence babe," Angel said.

"None take hun. I'm better at baking anyways," Aaron replied.

"You have outdone yourself my dear," said Alastor.

"Only the best for you guys," said Nifty. "What do you think Mimzy?" Mimzy was staring at Kacey across the table, giving her the stick eye. Kacey was returning the look. Mimzy tapped the table with her index finger. Kacey stuffed food in her mouth.

"So Kacey, you dancing with Alastor was... really something to see there," Mimzy said sarcastically. Kacey swallowed.

"Gee, thanks," Kacey said sarcastically as well.

"Where'd you get your dance moves from? An old nanny?" Mimzy mocked and started laughing. Kacey snapped to fork she was holding in her hand into two pieces.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Ahem," Alastor said clearing his throat. Kacey then remembered what she promised Alastor. She blushed.

"I mean, ahem, that isn't very polite, now is it Mimzy?" she said in a polite way. Alastor nodded and smiled. Mimzy laughed.

"What? No snappy comeback? No witty punchline?" Mimzy said in a mocking sort of way.

"Cut it out Mimzy!" Alysa said scowling at Mimzy. This time, Mimzy did not listen. She just kept on ridiculing Kacey.

"When are you going to face the facts Kacey? Alastor doesn't not like you, and he never will. Quit living a lie and just give up. You're just another one of his toys to play with and then discard." Kacey felt the tears burning in her eyes. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She promised Alastor. She promised. "Aw, what's the matter Kacey. Smile, your never fully dressed without one," Mimzy said laughing even harder. More tearing started forming in Kacey's eyes.

"Mimzy, stop it! That's enough!" Vaggie yelled.

"Why don't you do us all a favor, and just hang yourself." Those words cut deep wounds into Kacey, and started to reveal old ones as well. She got up and ran out of the room, crying her eyes out.

"What the actual fuck Mimzy!" Angel said scowling.

"Aw look, now the baby's crying." said Mimzy now laughing her ass off. Suddenly, everyone heard the sound out static. The sound grew louder and louder. They looked at Alastor who was in his demon form. He wrapped one of his tentacles around Mimzy and started choking her. He then quickly changed back to his normal self. The tentacle he had wrapped around Mimzy disappeared. Mimzy was dropped to the ground. Mimzy got off the ground and saw Alastor. He scowled at her, still keeping that wide smile, and walked away.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, I must go find Kacey." Before he walked out of the room, he stopped. "I really am disappointed Mimzy. For a while I thought we were friends, but I guess I was mistaken." Alastor quickly frowned for a split second then went back to smiling like nothing happened as he walked out of the room. Kacey was in her room crying. Why did Mimzy have to make things worse. Why does she do these things to her? She knows about her past. She knows how sensitive she is about it. Why? Why would she say those things? Did having Alastor really mean that much to her than her friendship? The words echoed around in Kacey's mind. She covered her ears, trying to get those voices to shut up, but they didn't. They only grew louder and louder. Finally, all the noices went away when she heard a familiar voice. "Darling? Are you in here?" She heard Alastor call. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kacey sighed. Alastor opened the door and saw Kacey lying on her bed crying. He walked over to her.

"Hello Kacey. You took quite a mouthful back there. Are you alright?" Kacey sat up abd forced a smile.

"Mimzy's an asshole," she said trying to cheer herself up.

"I guess she is." Alastor got a handkerchief and wiped tears from Kacey's face. "Shh, please stop crying. Shh."

"I'm sorry Alastor. I tried not to, but her word really did sting. But I kept my promise right?" More tearing started leaking from her eyes. "Right?" she said, about it break down in tears.

"Yes, You did." Alastor said softly. He pulled her close into a hug. Kacey blushed. "Shh, it's alright darling. Don't worry, Mimzy won't hurt you again, not if I have anything to say about it."

"You Promise?"

"I promise my dear. Now come on, the others are waiting." Alastor got up and held out his hand. Kacey smiled and took his hand.

Thanks for reading everyone. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 8: A Holiday Toast

Sorry if this chapter is a little short.

Meanwhile in the lobby, everyone was waiting for Alastor and Kacey to come down. In the meantime, the were scolding Mimzy for making Kacey cry. "That was uncalled for Mimzy," said Penny, very upset at Mimzy. "Why are you so jealous of her?"

"You don't understand! Alastor and I were together since we were alive, we were a perfect match. Then she just had to run along and get in the way of everything!" Mimzy said angrily.

"Still, you didn't have to be so mean to her. Or target her personal life. What did she ever do to you?" asked Alysa.

"When she comes down, you owe her an apology," Charlie scolded. Mimzy scoffed.

"I don't owe that mutt shit," Mimzy snapped. Amy changes into her demon form.

"**I'm sorry. You wanna rephrase that?**" Amy threatened. Mimzy gulped.

"Um yes! She definitely deserves an apology," Mimzy said stuttering and plastering on a fake smile. Meanwhile, Alastor and Kacey were walking down a hallway. Kacey was still really worried about what would happen between her and Mimzy. As if he had read her mind, Alastor held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Kacey blushed. The kept walking until they reached the stairs. Alastor and Kacey walked down them hand in hand. Everyone was waiting for them.

"You okay Kacey?" Cherri asked concerned. Kacey nodded.

"Great, we have someone who owes you a big apology," Penny said gesturing to Mimzy. Mimzy groaned.

"I'm sorry-"

"Politely please," Alastor said. Mimzy sighed.

"I'm sorry K-"

"Louder Please," Alastor said crossing his arms. Mimzy's eye twitched.

"I'm sorry Kacey," Mimzy stated.

"For what?" Alastor said tilting his head. Kacey snorted. Mimzy groaned louder.

"I'm sorry Kacey for ridiculing you. It was wrong," said Mimzy. Alastor looked at Kacey.

"Eh, good enough," she said. "So, what do we do now Charlie?"

"Well, the next activity was for all of us to clean up this place, but since it's the holiday season, I've decided we should end this night off with a toast. Husk?" Charlie turned to Husk who went behind the counter.

"I gotcha doll," he said preparing drinks for everyone. He prepared and handed everyone a shot.

"To the holiday season," Charlie said. Everyone raised their cups and took a shot. A few hours later, Husk was passed out on the couch with Penny under his wing. Vaggie was making out with Charlie. Aaron was having sex upstairs with Angel, their moans echoing throughout the hotel. Cherri, Mimzy, and Nifty were laughing uncontrollably at god knows what. Amy and Alysa didn't drink that much and went to bed early. Alastor was helpful Kacey to her room. She didn't drink that much and neither did he. Kacey was just really tired. She was about to fall to the ground but Alastor caught her.

"My goodness darling, you really need rest," Alastor said. Alastor helped Kacey all the to her door. He opened it and walked her over to the bed. Kacey crawled and snuggled under her bed sheets. Alastor giggled. "You look adorable snuggled in bed my daring," he said giving her a smile.

"Thanks Alastor," Kacey said flattered.

"Sweet dreams my dear," he said walking over to the door and turning off the lights. Kacey saw Alastor's red eyes glowing in the darkness. She found it kinda creepy, but oddly comforting.

"Good night Alastor," she said lying her head down on the bed. Alastor walked out the door which he left open just a crack just so Kacey could hear the soft sound of 20's jazz music as he walked away.


	15. Chapter 9: We Used To Be Friends

A few months later, everything was back to normal as always. Though, I would say some things changed. For one, Penny and Husk started dating, and Husk seemed fairly nicer thanks to Penny's influence. Cherri and Angel stopped getting involved with turf wars, mostly because Sir Pentious wasn't bothering them anymore, as well as some other things. Though the one thing that has changed the most was Kacey and Mimzy's relationship. Kacey and Mimzy used to be friends. Yes they would compete for Alastor's affection sometimes, but they tried to not let it get in the way of their friendship. Then, things started getting ugly. Mimzy started seeing Alastor with Kacey more frequently, which made her full of jealous rage. Even more when one day at her bar, she asked him what he liked about Kacey. He said that he liked her sense of humor, and had to admit he thought it was cute when she got flustered. Mimzy was so jealous, that she forgot all about Kacey's friendship. That's when things started getting more competitive between them. They would fight more often than normal until someone broke them up, which was mostly Alastor. Then the holiday party incident happened and they didn't talk to each other for almost weeks. Mimzy had left the hotel shortly after the holiday party ended and no one had seen her for a while. And over those few weeks, Kacey had to admit she missed Mimzy. Even though she said all those horrible, terrible things to her, she forgave her a long time ago. She wanted to end this silly rivalry once and for all. She finally accepted the fact that Alastor is asexual, and if he does happen to fall in love with her, Mimzy, or anybody else, it didn't matter to her anymore. Though she would still have a crush on him. Most of all, she wanted her and Mimzy to be friends again. She sat on the couch, staring at the ground, thinking of possible ways to get her and Mimzy to be friends again. Alysa, Penny and Alastor were sitting at the bar, looking over at her. "She hasn't talked to anyone for three days now," said Alysa, worried about her best friend.

"Come to think of it, she hasn't talked at all since Charlie mentioned something about Mimzy the week before," Penny said.

"I'm starting to worry about her," said Alysa.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her. Wish me luck," said Alastor as he started making his way over to Kacey.

"Good luck," Penny said. Alastor took a deep breath.

"Are you alright darling?" he asked. Kacey slowly looked up at him, a sad expression on her face.

"Oh, hi Al. Yes, I'm alright," Kacey said sadly. Alastor crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry darling, but I can't say that I believe you. You're not smiling," Alastor said lifting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Oh really, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about some stuff," said Kacey sadly, looking back down again.

"About what happened between you and Mimzy?" Alastor asked. Kacey nodded silently. "Ah, I see." Alastor sat on the couch with Kacey to comfort her. "You're still upset?" he asked.

"I miss Mimzy. Yeah we might have fought a whole lot, but she was my friend. But all this fighting for your attention, it's driving us apart. I want to end this, I just don't know how." Alastor thought for a moment, processing all that he heard. Then, he got an idea.

"It seems that you've caught yourself in a bit of a conundrum my dear. How about I give you a hand, hm?" he said standing up and pulling Kacey off the couch to do a few dance steps with her.

"You'd really help me?" Kacey said eagerly. Alastor laughed.

"Of course I would my dear, I care about you and your happiness. Nothing matters more to me than that," Alastor said booping her on the nose. Kacey blushed. Did Alastor just say that he really cares about her? No, he couldn't have.

"You really mean it?" Kacey asked. Alastor moved in closer to her until they were nose to nose.

"Did I stutter darling?" Alastor said in a kinda flirty tone. Kacey turned bright red. Alastor laughed. "Oh my dear, you really are adorable when you're flustered. Ahem, I'm getting off topic, Mimzy! Yes, I know everything there is to know about her, and just what you need to do to get her to be your dearest friend again!" Alastor said, giving a nervous chuckle.

"That's great Alastor! What do I need to do?" said Kacey, back to her usual happy self. Alastor walked off with her, discussing possible ways she could make it up to Mimzy. Alysa and Penny smiled as they walked off.

"Well that went well," Penny said.

"It sure did," said Alysa. "Hope she finds a way to make it up to her."

"Me too."

"Hey Penny," said Husk approaching the bar. Penny's eyes lit up when she saw Husk.

"Hi Husky," Penny said, playfully teasing Husk. Husk blushed and grumbled as he walked behind the counter.

"I told you not to call me that in public," he said grumbling. Penny giggled.

"Don't worry Husk, it's just Alysa," Penny said.

"Yeah don't worry, I'd never tease you," Alysa said smiling at Husk.

"But we sure will," said a voice Husk knew all too well. Angel and Aaron were standing by the stairs, smug looks were on their faces.

"Oh fuck me," Husk groaned.

"Name the time and place sweetie," Angel joked. Only Aaron laughed. Husk reached under the counter and grabbed a bottle of booze. He took a big swig from the bottle. "Anyways, if Charlie needs me, tell her I'm at work," Angel said walking towards the door.

"Bye babe, we still on for guys night?" said Jason just as Angel was about to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be there sugar," said Angel blowing Aaron a kiss before leaving.

"What about you Husker? Ya coming?" Aaron asked Husk who was drinking booze.

"Sure, got nothing better to do," Husk shrugged. Aaron walked to his room.

"So Husk, I'm curious? What do you guys do at guys night?" Penny asked. Husk chuckled.

"Sorry doll, afraid I can't tell you. What happens at guys night stays at guys night," he said smirking.

"They took an oath," said Alysa. "I know, I asked them multiple times."

"Alastor goes to guys night too?" Penny asked.

"Nah, we haven't even asked him yet," said Husk answering her question.

"You should ask him tonight when he's done helping Kacey. He could get to know you guys better," said Alysa.

"Maybe," said Husk drinking his booze. "What's he helping her with?"

"Trying to build back up her relationship with Mimzy after the holiday fiasco," said Penny. "Wonder how she's doing." Meanwhile with Kacey and Alastor, they we're in Alastor's room, finishing up on how to fix Kacey and Mimzy's relationship.

"I think I got it Alastor. Thanks for your help," chirped Kacey, really happy that she and Mimzy would be friends again.

"No problem my dear. Like I said, I want to see you happy," said Alastor swelling with pride.

"You did make me happy Alastor. You always do," said Kacey blushing. "I love- I mean- you're my best friend," Kacey said nervously. Alastor cocked his head to one side. "Just forget what I was about to say earlier." Kacey gave an awkward laugh. Alastor giggled, she was getting flustered again. He couldn't resist the urge to tease her a bit.

"What? I love you?" Alastor said with a smirk. Kacey's heart fluttered. Kacey started babbling unintelligibly which made Alastor laugh even harder. "Oh, your just so adorable darling," Alastor said smushing her cheeks together. " I just love when you get nervous, it's so cute and dorky," he said trying to contain his laughter. "It's as hilarious as the stock market crash of 1929!"

"You think it's cute? Most people think that it's weird," said Kacey.

"It doesn't matter what others think of you darling. I don't find it weird in the slightest," said Alastor smiling. Kacey blushed.

"Thanks Al," Kacey said flattered. "OK, why are you being so nice to me today? It's not that I don't enjoy it, it's just strange. You've never been this nice before." Alastor chuckled.

"I guess you've grown on me overtime. Sure, you annoy me some of the time, but I really do enjoy your company," he said sincerely. Kacey chuckled. "Why my dear, you could even say that I like you." He was silent for a moment. His cheeks turning slightly red. "A lot," he finished, his voice a little quiet. Kacey blushed. Alastor and Kacey started moving closer and closer to each other. Then, Alastor snapped out of his daze. "Anyway, we've been talking for way too long. You should be getting over to Mimzy's place," he said back to his usual self. Kacey snapped back to her usual self as well.

"Oh right." Kacey started to walk out, then she paused. "I don't suppose you're busy, are you? I'm a bit nervous going by myself." Alastor let out a small laugh.

"I'm not particularly busy at the moment, so of course I'll accompany you," he said grabbing her hand. Kacey chuckled nervously. They walked out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an underground chamber, Sir Pentious slithered through the dark and empty place till he reach a metal door. Behind was a lab. Papers all over the floor. beakers and other science equipment were on every shelf and counter top. Now, conducting an experiment, was a blue anglerfish demon wearing a black lab coat, yellow goggles, and a pair of black gloves. He was evilly laughing as he poured contents into a flask. He started singing.

_Baxter's Science Serenade_

_Song by Count Solace on YouTube_

_(Go check him out, he's cool.)_

_Baxter:_

_(singing)_

_Science and solitude's all that I ask_

_A violent reaction inside of a flask_

_My slice of heaven that sent me to hell_

_Who gives a shit as far as I can tell_

_Boiling and bubbling music to ears_

_This is my gain, no blood, sweat, or tears!_

_(manically laughing)_

Baxter then hears a knock at the door. "What?" he says annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt your experimenting, but may I remind you that you have a job to do!" Sir Pentious yells on the other side of the door. Baxter groans and leaves his experiment behind. He unlocks the metal door with an eye scan. The door opens. "Can we hurry this up? It smells like tuna down here," said Sir Pentious pretending to pinch his non-existent nose. Baxter sighs and closes the door behind him. He walks with Sir Pentious through the chamber. "I honestly don't understand how you survive like this Baxter. It's cold, it's wet, it reeks," Sir Pentious said looking around the dark chamber.

"It's quiet," he replies. "Perfect place to do all the experimenting I want." Sir Pentious and Baxter kept walking till they reached a stairwell. A bright light shone at the top. They traveled up the steps till they got to the top. Baxter was blinded by the bright light. At the top of the stairs was a golden Victorian hallway. Sir Pentious led Baxter down a few hallways till the got to a candle-lit hallway. They kept on walking till they reach a giant door. Sir Pentious pushed the door open to reveal a giant, dark throne room which was lit by only a few candles. Sir Pentious and Baxter walk down a red carpet that led to a throne where a dark figure was waiting.

"**Baxter,**" the figure greeted.

"Greetings Ma'am, is there something you need?" Baxter asked.

"**The invention Baxter. How are you and Sir Pentious doing on the invention?**"

"What do you mean me and Baxter? Was I supposed to help him?" Sir Pentious asked. The figure groaned.

"**Baxter****!**" the figure said angrily.

"I didn't think that his help was necessary ma'am. Besides, I work better on my own," said Baxter.

"**Baxter, we've talked about this. You and Sir Pentious must work together on the invention. You are both essential for the success of my plan. If you are not ready to work with others, I could always find another scientist.**"

"Nonsense! You'll never find another scientist that is as skillful as me," said Baxter.

"**Then I suggest that you listen when I tell you to work with others you twat,**" the figure threatened. Baxter sighed.

"Yes ma'am," replied Baxter.

"**Good, now leave me in peace!**" The figure boomed. Baxter and Sir Pentious left the throne room.

"For the record, I will loathe every second of working with you," Baxter growled at Sir Pentious.

"Same here pal," Sir Pentious hissed back.

* * *

Meanwhile with Alastor and Kacey, they finally made it to Mimzy's bar. At the entrance, Kacey started to have conflicting feelings. "What if this was a mistake? I can't do this," Kacey said walking away. Alastor stopped her.

"Not so fast my dear. You gone this far without turning back. What's stopping you now?" said Alastor leading her back towards the entrance. "You can do it my dear, I know you can," he reassured her. Kacey smiled.

"Thanks Al," Kacey said about to hug him. Then she remembered that he has a problem with people touching him. "Sorry Alastor, forgot you don't like people touching you," she said chuckling nervously. Alastor sighed.

"Come here darling," he said putting his arms around her. Kacey blushes and slowly returns the hug. She then pulled away and walked back up to the entrance. She took a deep breath. Alastor put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right behind you." Kacey entered the bar with Alastor. She started to search for Mimzy around the bar. One of the security guards saw her and walked off through an employee's only door. He walked down some hallways until he got to a door with a sign that said "Mimzy's Office". He walked in. Mimzy was twirling a gun around her finger and whistling.

"She's here Ms. Mimzy," said the guard. Mimzy grinned evilly.

"Perfect," Mimzy said in a dark tone.

"And Alastor is with her," the guard finished. Mimzy's smile grew bigger.

"Show me to them." Kacey and Alastor we're looking all over for Mimzy but they couldn't find her. They regrouped.

"I can't find her. Did you find her anywhere?" said Kacey.

"Afraid not my dear. Maybe the guards have seen the flapper girl around," said Alastor walking over to a security guard by the bar. Kacey followed behind him. "Excuse me kind sir, but you wouldn't have happened to see Mimzy around, would you?" he asked the gaurd.

"We really need to see her," said Kacey. The guard pointed behind them. They exchanged confused glances and turn around. Mimzy was standing behind them with two security guards.

"Hello Kacey," Mimzy greated calmly.

"Mimzy, thank god I found you! I need to talk to you," said Kacey.

"Why'd you come back? To gloat over your victory?" Mimzy sneered.

"No, I came to apologize- wait, gloat? Over my victory? What are you talking about Mimzy?" Kacey asked. Mimzy chuckled and examined a pistol she was holding in her hands.

"Don't act like you don't know Kacey. You think that you won Alastor after the holiday party, right? That I would be out of the picture, and he would finally be all yours right?" Kacey did not reply. "Right?" Mimzy said, more aggressively.

"Mimzy, I don't care about-"

"Wrong! You got it all wrong. The contest has just began."

"Mimzy please, listen to me!" Kacey begged, tears leaking from her eyes.

"No, you listen Kacey! I'm done messing around! I can't have you just winning Alastor, now can I? I won't give up without a fight!" Mimzy said, laughing crazily and pointing her pistol at Kacey.

"Mimzy, please stop! I don't care about the contest anymore! I came to end this Mimzy! Did you forget that we're supposed to be friends? I miss you! Can't we just end this?" More tears started leaking down Kacey's face. Mimzy laughed.

"Friends? You can't be serious! I only was your friend because I felt bad for you. Who would want to be friends with a weirdo like you?" Mimzy mocked. Kacey was heartbroken. She really thought she had found a real friend, but again, she was proven wrong. Kacey felt her knees give way and she knelt to the floor, crying. "Honestly Alastor, I don't know what you see in her," Mimzy scoffed. Alastor rushed to Kacey's side to comfort her. Alastor felt rage flood through his body. His eyes quickly darted over to Mimzy. He stood up.

"I'll tell you what I see. I see a sweet and innocent girl who I admire because she's weird!" Alastor exclaimed angrily. Kacey gave a little smile. "I see someone who is loyal, caring, and funny! I see her as more than a friend, but a wonderful partner!" Kacey's eyes widen. "I care deeply about Kacey more than you could ever discribe!"

"Alastor," Kacey said in shock.

"**And I'm not going to let you hurt her again,**" he said changing into his demon form. Mimzy laughed.

"Aw, that's just cute. Oh well, I'll just have to result to taking you by force. Now!" Mimzy said. One of the guards held Kacey captive. She threw the guard her gun and he caught. He pointed the gun at Kacey's head.

"**Let her go****!**" Alastor yelled.

"You attack, she dies," Mimzy said with a smirk. Alastor growled and changed back to his normal self. "I have a deal for you Alastor. I'll let Kacey live if you become my boyfriend," Minzy said approaching Alastor. Alastor looked at Kacey. Kacey smiled and winked. He smiled and winked back at her. "Do we have a deal?"

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Alastor said. All of a sudden, the lights in the building started flickering and completely went out for a few seconds. When the lights came back on, Kacey and Alastor were gone. Mimzy yelled in anger.

"Find them!" she exclaimed. Outside the bar, Alastor and Kacey teleported to the outside.

"Good job teleporting us out of there," Kacey said to Alastor.

"Splendid job with the lights my dear. Luckily we planned for if things went wrong, huh?" Alastor said.

"Yeah, but were not safe yet. We need to get out of here," Kacey said.

"Leave to me my dear," said Alastor teleporting them to his room.

"Wow, that was fast," Kacey said surprised. "So, that didn't go so well." Kacey and Alastor shared a laugh.

"I guess not," said Alastor between his giggles. Then, Kacey remembered all the things Alastor said back at the bar.

"Alastor, about what you said back there," Kacey started. Alastor then pulled her close.

"I meant every word darling," Alastor said smiling. Kacey blushed. Alastor giggled. "Aww, getting flustered I see," he said in a flirty tone. Kacey laughed and playfully pushed Alastor away.

"Stop it Al," she said laughing.

"Sorry my dear, it's just so cute when you're flustered. I can't help but tease you," he said laughing. Kacey smiled.

"So um Alastor, remember when I was about to say I love you earlier?" Kacey said nervously. Alastor smiled and nodded slightly. "Well I do. Love you, I mean," she said blushing. Alastor chuckled.

"I love you too my dear," he said, kissing her on the back of her hand. Not quite what Kacey was expecting, but she was happy either way. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So, are we like a thing now?" Kacey said, breaking the awkward silence. Alastor gave a nervous laugh.

"I guess we are," he said blushing.

"Well, guess I should be going. I promised Alysa I'd help her with her errands. See ya later," said Kacey walking out of the room.

"Farewell my dear," Alastor said. He sighed happily.


End file.
